


Grow Your Wings

by Isisshine



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisshine/pseuds/Isisshine
Summary: Flash always told us conquer your street, conquer your park, conquer your neighborhood and the world is yours.





	Grow Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> i got tagged by a friend to do this and............ well this is the result??? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'm still not very comfortable writing in English, but I tried to give it a little bit of the style of Zeque? As well as the title! It comes from the episode where Flash tells Shao to trust his wings. But you can't trust wings that haven't grown yet, right?

Flash always told us _conquer your street, conquer your park, conquer your neighborhood and the world is yours_. We wanted to conquer the world. You wanted to be king. That’s what you said, under those New York City lights giving you that look of pure hunger. They shined on your dark eyes, they shined upon your skin and they showed off your teeth through that crooked smile of yours, ready to bite, ready to chew on the world you wanted to conquer. You said you wanted to be king, as an answer to the question I turned on you, as if by telling me you were also selling me your destiny. As if by telling me you were also asking me your destiny. I wondered if two kings could rule as one. I wondered why you wanted us to be king. I wondered why you wanted to be king when you were a hero, a turntable extraordinaire, Shaolin Fantastic is a bad mother-

Flash always told us _conquer your street, conquer your park, conquer your neighborhood and the world is yours_. But that was a long way to go to conquer a world that walks on red snickers. That was a long way to go to conquer the man that spins faster that a speeding bullet, he who cuts records smoother than silk, able to rock any party, anywhere, anytime. It was a long and necessary to way to if I was to conquer the man who wanted to be king. Conquer the world and the king is yours.

And for a brief moment, you were.

For that split second after the battle against the Notorious Three, you were.

The jacket scratched the wall like the needle had scratched the record, smoothly and without hurting it, and your hands reached my neck like they had dropped the vinyl on the machine, effortlessly and with relief upon their fingertips. Your lips tasted of victory and release and your kiss was the very soul of our brotherhood. You were the king and the king was mine.


End file.
